


The Seven Days Spent with You are Worth More than a Lifetime of Memories

by shingeki_no_llama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Badly-timed jokes, Bisexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dork Eren Yeager, Dorks in Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Meme, Memes, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Character, Past Levi/Petra Ral, Past Relationship(s), Pining Levi, Shitty jokes, Some Humor, based off 7 days, potty mouthed levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_llama/pseuds/shingeki_no_llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry, I couldn’t fall in love with you.  Let’s break up.”</p><p>Introducing Levi Ackerman - a third year high school boy with a beautiful face and a rocking hot bod but a terribly undesirable personality.  Obsessed with cleanliness, blunt, impolite and horribly potty-mouthed, as soon as he goes out with someone, he is dumped the moment his true personality surfaces, in other words, the moment he speaks.</p><p>Pan over to his junior in art club, Eren Jaeger - a well-known ladies’ man and a natural casanova.  Smooth with words, charismatic and undeniably good looking, Eren’s got it all at the back of his hand.  </p><p>Rumour has it every Monday, Jaeger will agree to go out with the first person to ask him out, before promptly breaking up with the said soul on Sunday.  Despite being fully aware of this, Eren remains a top favourite among the girls.  Bewildered beyond words, Levi is dying to find out more about the peculiar junior and just what makes him so irresistible.  </p><p>And so begins Levi’s seven days with Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday a.m. - The Definition of Love and Pizza

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just what is the definition of love?Well, if you’re male, liking someone would simply imply looking at her face first, followed by her legs, and then her chest, Levi guessed.Seriously, what else was there to love?His thoughts shifted to the girl straddled on top of him and he chuckled half-heartedly, moving his hand to sift through her silky auburn red hair.She purred into the palm of his hand, licking it playfully and Levi cringed, wincing at the thought of the amount of bacteria on his hand that very moment.Nevermind…later he would give it a good hard scrub.

 

 

“Huh, what’s wrong, Levi?” the girl asked, tilting his face up gently with the tip of her finger.Levi forced himself to snap out of it.No way was he going to blow his chance with yet another girl - he would never hear the end of it from Hanji and Erwin.

 

 

Levi cooed, “No, nothing in particular, Petra.”She heaved a sigh of relief and put her hands on his shoulders, gripping them tighter as she moved her hips in a steady rhythm.Levi leaned in and rested his head in the crook of her angular collarbones, breathing in deeply as he took in the new and refreshing scent of pinewood and cinnamon.Petra smelt different that day and Levi frowned slightly - it seemed familiar.

 

 

“Your perfume…” Levi whispered, nibbling at the skin of her neck, “you changed it.”

 

 

Petra giggled, blushing a little.“Oh, you noticed,” she started, pleased, “Is it to your liking?I thought you wou-”

 

 

“It smells like what my grandfather would use,” Levi deadpanned bluntly, the usual coal grey eyes boring deep into the girl.Petra gasped and let go of Levi, looking offended, her face scrunched up into a prominent frown.“W-which,” Levi quickly corrected himself, “is a good thing.”She squinted and then her eyes softened, letting the matter slide and Levi mentally pat himself on the back for his quick-thinking.

 

 

Petra’s hands worked their way to Levi’s shirt, unbuttoning his top button slowly but surely.Levi leaned back into his chair and eyed Petra warily.Her hands were shaking - it was obvious she had never done this before.He smirked…it was kinda cute.  

 

 

Levi checked Petra out according to his definition of love, eyes trailing to her face first, the milky cream-like complexion, the long eyelashes that shielded her mole when she glanced down, the glistening soft rose-pink lips - he gave it a full 10 out of 10.His eyes travelled to her legs, currently placed slightly apart between his own, they were long and flawless, which reminded him of one particular spider they had been dissecting in Biology lesson, inhuman and dead.He shuddered at the thought and proceeded to her chest - her chest, _her chest…it was as flat as a chopping board!_

 

 

Petra pulled away from Levi, tears beading at her eyes and he looked up, stunned. _Shit shit shit shit…did he just say that out loud?_ With a petty _hmph_ , she got off of him and straightened out her skirt, sniffing, all the while glaring at the boy.Levi sat there, flabbergasted, gaping at her like a fish out of water as she stormed out of the classroom in a huff.“P-Petra!W-wait up!” Levi called out.Petra whipped around sternly, her tears now flowing down her cheeks like two endless rivers.“Don’t even bother, Levi,” Petra screeched, eyes dangerously fierce, “It’s over between us.I can’t believe I thought you were special.”Without a second word, she bolted out of the door, bumping into a badly-timed Hanji and muttering a muffled ‘sorry’.

 

 

Hanji shot Levi a knowing glance.Sauntering over to him casually, she sat down on the table propped before him, crossing her legs.“Sooooo,” Hanji intoned in her usual singsong voice, “How long?”

 

 

Levi sighed, banging the table frustratedly, “Three fucking days.”  

 

 

Hanji burst out laughing, bending forward and kicking her legs up and down amusedly.“Three days,” she mocked animatedly, after she had recovered from her fit, “that’s a new low, even for you, short stack.Guess I win the bet…you officially owe me a large pizza with extra cheese.”

 

 

Levi rolled his eyes at his eccentric friend and yawned, stretching his hand high above his head.Dating sure was tiring and though he wasn’t exactly happy Petra broke off with him, he couldn’t say he was depressed either.It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders, both literally and metaphorically, and he enjoyed the feeling of not being attached to anyone.Hanji smacked his head hard with a textbook and he snapped to attention, eyes widened aggressively.

 

 

“Hey what the fuck was that for?” Levi snarled, rubbing the back of his head sorely.

 

 

“You know, it’s because you always say and do uncouth things like this that you constantly get dumped in a flash,” Hanji said, pushing her spectacles upwards, an annoying habit of hers that Levi had grown accustomed to.“It’s time you get refined and put more effort in your behaviour.”

 

 

“Well it’s not my shitting problem if people get disappointed I’m not the kind of person they thought I am,”Levi ranted, “To begin with, they’re always the one confessing to me first, it’s not like I did anything to get their expectations high.”

 

 

“It’s practically a scam,” Hanji countered, “There’s a huge gap between your personality and appearance.When you’re painting - it’s hard to describe but - there’s a certain air of serenity and peace surrounding you.It’s beautiful…even though I know exactly how you behave, I still find myself thinking that.Everyone imagines you’re the prince of their dreams, so you can’t blame them when they get angry you turn out otherwise.”Levi remained quiet, contemplating her words.He hated it - people don’t like “him” as a person, but rather it’s all about his face, and he hated how superficial the human race was about it.

 

 

The duo sat there in comfortable silence, each occupied with different thoughts of their own when all of a sudden, the door burst open and Erwin marched in, phone in hand.Erwin stared from Levi to Hanji and back again.“I’m not interrupting anything, aren’t I?”

 

 

Levi looked vaguely disgusted.“Are you shitting me, Captain Eyebrows?Never in a million years would I ever consort with this eccentric good-for-nothing Science-enthusiast.”

 

 

“Over my dead body!” Hanji added, distraught at the thought.  

 

 

Erwin nodded.“Okay, cool, chill.I just wanted to know if you guys wanted pizza since I heard a certain someone lost a bet.”Levi groaned in resignation but Hanji jumped around enthusiastically screaming “Pepperoni!”, “Pepperoni!”, “Pepperoni!” jubilantly.

 

 

Levi stood up solemnly, shaking his head. “Fine, fine.Erwin go order the pizza, I’ll go downstairs and pick up the goddamned pizza.”As he stepped outside the classroom, he heard the muted shouts of Hanji screaming, “Pizza is never damned by god, only your luck in dating is!”He ignored her and continued walking.

 

 

Passing by the courtyard on the way to the side gate, Levi overheard snippets of conversation.

 

 

“Ahhh…seems like Eren’s not here yet….”Levi paused for a while, the name echoing in his mind numbly.Wasn’t Eren the starry-eyed junior in the same club as him?What business do they have with him?

 

 

“What a waste…It’s Monday today, right?I thought I would finally have a chance to ask him out.”

 

 

“Same.I heard every Monday, he’ll agree to go out with anyone for a week, before dumping them on Sunday without fail.”

 

 

“Still, I heard the seven days spent with Eren is absolutely magical.He’ll treat you like the most special person in the world, regardless of how you look or how you act.”

 

 

Levi laughed to himself as he walked away.Awww how sweet, they actually look forward to being played around.How absolutely naive.That Eren in his club sure had game…Never did Levi ever have the slightest interest in Eren.Until now, at least.It puzzled him thoroughly.Just what distinguished Eren from himself?Why could he maintain a good relationship with girls though he shoved them around like they were nothing, like new games to play each week?

 

Before long, Levi’s legs took him to the school gate without him even realising and he sat on the curb, deep in thought. _Whatever…_ Levi was sure he was a much more decent person than Eren, not like he ever knew him personally.A shiny black Porsche pulled up on the school grounds and Levi sat bolt upright, rubbing his eyes.Did pizza deliveries always arrive in classy cars?  

 

 

A student got out from the car and Levi bowed his head, reflecting on just how stupid he was, thinking that pizza delivery men came in Porsches.When he lifted his head again, Levi strained to get a better look at the student.Maybe he should date that person just so he could ride that.Literally, he meant, not sexually.The car drove away and Levi’s heart dropped, along with his jaw as he met eyes with the said schoolmate.

 

 

There, before his very eyes, was Eren Jaeger.Eren Jaeger, the junior from Art Club.Eren Jaeger, the casanova who charmed the panties off many.Eren Jaeger, the person who drove a sports car to school?Eren walked over to Levi, waving frantically as he smiled cheerfully.“Morning!”Levi merely grunted in response.

 

 

“Was the girl driving the car your girlfriend for the week?She looks older than 25,” Levi interrogated.

 

 

Eren chuckled, running his chestnut brown hair through his fingers.“You’re not very observant, Levi.Wrong on both accounts,” he answered, “She’s only 20.”Levi nodded, waiting for Eren to introduce who the girl was, but he didn’t and Levi stopped pursuing.“Also, why are you here?Don’t you have classes now?”

 

 

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Levi retorted.“We’re having a self study period now and my ass of a friend ordered pizza and made me pay for it.”Eren let out a dry laugh and sat down on the curb with him.They sat together quietly, staring at the clouds passing by.Recalling the conversation he had overheard, Levi turned his head sharply to Eren and questioned, “Have you been confessed to today?”

 

 

“Well, aren’t you insightful?As you can see I just arrived in school an-”

 

 

“It’s a no then?” Levi cut him off irritatedly.

 

 

“Y-yeah it is.” Eren stammered, shocked by the hostile treatment, “I didn’t know the year threes knew about _that_.”

 

 

“So that means you’re okay with anyone as long as they confess to you first?Even if they’re not your type?”

 

 

“My type?You wouldn’t know if someone is your type just by looking at their face right?”

 

 

Levi blinked.Wow that was a first.“As in, isn’t there a type of face or body type you prefer?”

 

 

“Ah, so that’s what you mean,” Eren answered, pondering, “Then I guess I like your kind of face.”

 

 

Levi raised his eyebrows. _Oh doesn’t everybody._ “Then how about it?Why don’t you go out with me?”As soon as the words left his mouth, Levi regretted them.He had no idea what had overcome him at that point in time, just a certain notion of impulse and daringness and curiosity to know how Eren would react.

 

 

“L-look, I wasn’t seri-” 

 

 

Just then, a guy on a motorbike called out, “Oi, are you Levi?That would be 18 dollars with tax.”Levi turned around, annoyed, searching for his money.He pat his pocket, expecting to feel the thin leather feeling of his wallet but was met with the disappointing touch of nothing.“Fuck,” he swore, “I left my wallet in class.Stay right here, I’ll go back up an-” Eren waved him off like he was nothing and took the pizza box from the guy.

 

 

“Don’t worry I’ll pay for it,” Eren declared, thrusting the pizza box at Levi, “Go on and run off to your friends before it gets cold.”

 

 

“W-wait!You don’t have t-”

 

 

“See you at club activities later, Levi!”

 

 

Levi frowned.“I’ll pay you back afterwards.”Pizza box in hand, Levi sprinted back to class, heart in a daze, mind in a frenzy.As the sun beat down on him hard, he didn’t mind the fact that he was perspiring like a fountain nor the fact that the pizza would probably be in disarray when he reached his destination.There was only one emotion on his mind - confusion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREAMING I DID THE DEED  
> //find me on tumblr @ shingeki-no-kaneki.tumblr.com <33


	2. Monday p.m. - Numbers and Runaway Doodles

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Ackerman!Ackerman!”  

 

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the irritating high-pitched voice reached his sub consciousness, loud enough to be noticed, but not loud enough to be acted upon.Levi snuggled deeper into the soft confines of his crossed arms rested on top of the table, a soft whine escaping his lips, unhappy to be jarred from his comfortable slumber.“Oh, gimme a break…” he mumbled unintelligently, eyes shut tightly, drool creeping out from the his slightly parted lips.

 

 

“Levi Ackerman!”

 

 

The screech came out shriller than usual and Levi jolted awake, head springing up like a dog receiving orders.Alarmed, he whipped around frantically, eyes finally meeting with a red-faced and fuming Pixis, feet firmly planted to the ground, arms tightly crossed over his chest.The look on the History teacher’s face was enough to kill and Levi gulped, pridefully resisting the urge to drop his gaze as he wiped his saliva off with a tissue.

 

 

Pixis shook his head, his moustache wiggling candidly as he did and it took every fiber in Levi’s being not to start guffawing right there and then.“Earth to Levi…whenever I look at you, you’re either doodling or sleeping.Were you even listening throughout the lesson?”  

 

 

_Hell to the no._ Levi nodded tentatively and grumbled out a nonchalant, “Yeah, I was.” 

 

 

“Then, what would be the answer to my previous question?” Pixis countered hot on his heels, eyes squinted in doubt.A heavy mixture of dread and resignation sank to the pits of Levi’s stomach as he felt his mouth run dry.Levi knew, from the years of lying his way out of trouble, that no amount of bullshitting could get him out of this situation, seeing as how he didn’t even know what Pixis’ question was in the first place.The palms of his hands grew clammy, the way they always did when he was nervous or defeated, in this case both, as he felt all pairs of eyes in the classroom on him, watching his every move.

 

 

Just as Levi was about to admit he had no idea what the fuck was going on during History lessons, Reiner leaned in from the side, subtly whispering, “Four twenty.”Levi stared back at his seatmate, wondering if he was all out to sabotage him, but Reiner flashed him the sincerest of smiles, eyebrows furrowed in empathy, and all prior dubiousness immediately left his mind. 

 

 

Levi could see it _oh so well_ in his eyes that Reiner was genuinely giving him a helping hand, or more like lending, because Reiner Braun was never one to give out things for free, unless it was to his boyfriend, sweaty Bertolt.Reiner’s eyes held a certain kind of _compassion_ and pity, the kind people had when they passed by children begging on the streets for spare change, the kind Kenny, his father, had when he took in the dirty ragged child of skin and bones, the kind the policemen had when they carried Kenny’s lifeless corpse out on a stretcher away from the dilapidated shack they called home. 

 

And based solely on that look, Levi could guarantee Reiner was definitely not going to play him out.

 

 

“Your answer, Ackerman?” Pixis called out, a smug tone in his voice.

 

 

Summoning as much confidence as he had, Levi replied, “Four twenty.”There was silence for a while and for a second, Levi thought he had gotten it right and that the class was just taken aback by his sudden knowledge on History.But after an awkward moment or two, the class erupted in fits of laughter and Levi cocked his head to the right to glare at Reiner.

 

 

“Your answer to what the name of the largest tribal group in America during the late 1800s…” Pixis began, twisting his moustache, “is four twenty?”Reiner laughed even harder and Levi’s death stare intensified.“Blaze it,” Reiner sputtered between gasps, flapping his leather jacket, grin stretching from ear to ear, “Am I right, ladies?”

 

 

One seat behind the big blonde oaf was Bertolt, looking on nervously from Levi to his boyfriend and back again.“H-hey, Reiner,” Bertolt stuttered, tapping his partner’s back, “D-Don’t push it.”

 

 

“What?” Reiner retorted, leaning back into his seat leisurely, “I ain’t afraid of no Levi Ackerman.”  

 

 

Had Levi fancied being given a probation for beating up a minor, he would have wasted no time in landing a punch square on the bigger’s face, kneeing him in the crotch while he was at it, but unfortunately for him (and fortunately for Reiner), today just wasn’t the day.Instead, Levi clenched his fists till they turned white, breathing in and out deeply.“S-S-Sorry about that, Levi man.Don’t mind Reiner.He’s just a fool.” Bertolt gabbled on, beads of perspiration rolling down his neck in buckets.

 

 

The bell signalling the end of the day rang loud and clear, easing the tension and Levi got up abruptly, stuffing his stationery haphazardly into his bag, swinging it over his shoulder, eager to get out of this hell-hole of a classroom quickly.As he walked past Reiner, Levi placed his hand on Reiner’s back, his thumb tightly pressed against his flesh, voice dropping low to a hushed whisper.“Do that hanky pinky business of yours one more time,” he threatened, hand uneasily steady, “and I’ll box you so hard into next week.Do you understand?”

 

 

“Y-yes, sir,” Reiner trembled, shaking.Levi blinked, strutting out, his bag steadily hitting the back of his butt in a steady rhythm.As he opened the door leading to the hallway, Levi eyed a familiar figure standing there, leaning against the wall casually.The figure lifted his head slowly, as if sensing his presence and bright teal green eyes shifted upwards, finally meeting with Levi’s very own.A dazzling smile spread across the boy’s face, his head tilting with a slight wave of the hand as Levi approached cautiously.

 

 

“Ah, Levi!” Eren called, scratching the back of his neck, “How were your classes today?”

 

 

“Boring as balls,” came the reply almost immediately.Struck with a sudden realisation, Levi wiggled his hands around in his pocket, searching desperately, finally taking out a crumpled wad of dollar notes.“Oh I almost forgot, thanks for the pizza earlier.”

 

 

Eren seemed almost confused as he eyed the money in Levi’s hands warily.“By the way, Levi,” Eren said, taking the money and promptly tucking it back into the shorter’s pocket, “Have you got a cell phone?”Levi furrowed his eyebrows and patted the notes in his pocket.

 

 

“No shit Sherlock.Of course I have one,” Levi implored, frowning, “Also, don’t you want me to pay you back?”

 

 

“That’s great!,” Eren pronounced without skipping a beat, ignoring Levi’s question.“I was hoping we could exchange numbers and email addresses.” _Was Eren Jaeger always the type to be so proactive in relationships?_

 

 

“Oi, don’t change the topic,” Levi stated, folding his arms.

 

 

Eren exhaled, flashing a cheeky smile.“In no way was I trying to do that.”Levi rolled his eyes, reaching from behind to take out his phone from his haversack.Eren wrinkled his nose, staring at his phone funnily.“What?” Levi interrogated, “Never seen a Nokia before?”

 

 

“N-no,” Eren stuttered, chuckling slightly, “I-its just that I never knew there were people still alive actually using that fossil.”

 

 

“Sorry for not owning a fancy-ass smartphone like you,” Levi shot back, practically dripping with sarcasm.  

 

 

Eren gave a good-natured shrug.“What’s your surname?”

 

 

“Ackerman,” Levi answered, still edgy, “Big word for you, no?Need me to spell it out?”He expected Eren to laugh, or get offended, or at least _respond_ , but the brunette froze, eyes glazed, staring out into open space.“O-oi,” Levi stuttered, nudging him, “I’m joking, okay…I know you’re not tha-”

 

 

“Say, can I just save you as Levi?Ackerman…” Eren muttered emptily, “is a surname that’s hard for me to get over…”

 

 

Levi frowned.“Sure.I don’t give two shits about what you save m-”

 

 

“There was once a woman who dumped me before,” Eren continued, cutting Levi off, “and coincidentally her surname was Ackerman.” _So even someone like him had someone he was serious about…_

 

 

“Listen up, amigo,” Levi cut in, shaking Eren violently, “as I’ve said, what you save me as doesn't bother me.You could save me as Father Fuckboy or Grumpy Ol’ Shitface and I honestly wouldn’t care.So, snap out of the emo zone and get your head in the game.” _If it were just another one of his flings, I doubt he would be concerned over whether we had the same surnames or not._

 

 

Eren laughed and the light in his eyes was back again.“Whatever you say, _Grumpy Ol’ Shitface,_ ” Eren mimicked, gesturing with his hands wildly.“I’ll send you a text when I get back home, which should be in a few minutes.”  

 

 

Levi squinted and muttered under his breath, “You just told me to take out my phone for nothing.”Raising his voice such that he was audible this time, “Besides, how are you even going back home so soon?Don’t we both have club activities?”Eren feigned shock and checked his watch hurriedly.

 

 

“Whoops!I just realised I have something really really important later on!” Eren hollered, walking away from Levi dramatically, waving his hands, “Such a shame I have to miss Art Club.Truly a tragedy!Send the club members my love okay!See ya!”

 

 

Levi shook his head in disgust.“You have such talent for Art but there you are wasting it away on other useless stuff.”

 

 

Eren’s eyes widened and his puckered his mouth.“But it’s super de duper important!I swear its totally not lazing around at home eating ice cream!” 

 

 

Waving him off, Levi shouted back, “Just make sure to go for activities next time!”Without waiting for a reply, he turned around and stalked off uninterestedly, hands in his pocket.As he rounded the bend, Levi spun around, making sure Eren was out of ear shot, before balling his hair into his fist, slumping onto the floor dejectedly as he let out a frustrated low gurgle.Gripping the hem of his shirt tightly, he reflected on his interaction with Eren.His very first proper conversation with Jaeger…and surprisingly, he was an even stranger person than he thought?  

 

 

How could he even begin to describe Eren?He was witty and mischievous and gentlemanly and adorable and polite, almost everything Levi was not, all in one.All of a sudden, he wants to exchange phone numbers?And even treats him to pizza?Though Levi was never one to look a gif horse in the mouth, somehow everything seemed to be progressing too quickly, somehow something just didn’t add up - he could feel it in his brittle bones.

 

 

Hands trembling, Levi reached into his bag and took out a scrunched up paper, gingerly unfolding it.It was a loose page from his notebook and as he smoothened the creases out carefully, the familiar features of the stunning lad came to view.The slight curve of uncoloured lips pressed into a smile, the soft locks of hair swept behind pointed ears, the enchanting sea green eyes filled with life and vigour - it was undoubtedly Eren.It wasn’t the fact that he remembered these immaculate details clear as day even after a mere few hours of actual introduction nor the fact that he had put in so much effort just to sketch out the profile of the boy that scared Levi very much, rather it was that he had no inkling of ever embarking on this drawing.  

 

 

He could swear that the paper had just appeared before him, that it was just some kind of fairy godmother hocuspocus that forced it to materialise on his desk but the signature initials scrawled in his very own handwriting at the bottom of the page told him otherwise.It was only after nosy Hanji had craned her neck to his personal space, teasing him about his new beau that Levi had noticed, frantically stuffing it into his bag.

 

 

The phone in his bag buzzed and he flipped it open swiftly.

 

 

**_From: Unknown Number_ **

**_Txt: hope ur havin fun in skool ;)_ **

 

 

Fucking disgusting.What a creep.Levi was about to block the sender when his phone buzzed again.

 

 

**From: Unknown Number**

**Txt: forgot to mention i m eren oop (dun block me pl0x)**

 

 

Levi’s finger hovered above the ‘block’ button.

 

 

**_To: Shitty Brat_ **

**_Txt: Learn to spell or this may be the last time i ever respond to your messages._ **

 

 

It was embarrassing just how long Levi took to type that sentence out and he cringed at himself.His phone vibrated almost instantly and he was quite impressed by the brunette’s typing skills.

 

 

**_From: Shitty Brat_ **

**_Txt: !!!!!! aye aye sir_ **

 

**_From: Shitty Brat_ **

**_one photo attachment_ **

 

**_From: Shitty Brat_ **

**_Txt: because a picture speaks a thousand words <3_ **

 

 

Curiously Levi opened up the the photo attachment and there, on his screen, was Eren sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor, a blue popsicle stick in mouth, hands propped against his sides.Levi rested his head in the crook of his arm as he realised, with increasing daunt, that he was royally screwed, royally fucking screwed.

 

 

_“Then how about it?Why don’t you go out with me?”_

 

 

He wouldn’t…right?Eren wouldn’t have taken his confession seriously, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //for moRE ereri sin find me on tumblr @ shingeki-no-kaneki.tumblr.com


	3. Tuesday a.m. - Untimely Emojis and Revenge

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
A free spirit.That was just the way to describe Mikasa Ackerman.She was never one to be tied down by protocol or laws or ethics, many a time scoffing huffily at myths and baseless old wives’ tales with a petite shake of her head and a petty _tut._ Always doing whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, with whoever she wanted without a care in the world about what anyone thought…That’s right, that was exactly the kind of girl Mikasa was.

 

 

_“I like you.”_

 

 

Eren’s breath hitched and he sat up straighter than ever on the couch, throwing his comic book down abruptly.He turned his body away from the woman sprawled on the sofa next to him, idly fiddling with his watch, pretending to be busy.Leaning forward, Mikasa swung her head around such that she was directly in front of him, black silky hair tickling the skin of his neck teasingly.With the tip of her pale bony finger, she nudged his flushed cheeks playfully, waiting for his response.

 

 

“But you’re my brother’s girlfriend,” Eren started, pressing his lips into a thin line bitterly.Mikasa threw her head back candidly, bursting out into laughter, as if Eren had just told the funniest joke on earth.Eren looked on with a quizzed expression plastered on his face, momentarily mesmerised by her beauty.The way her lips parted into a brilliant smile, revealing pearly white teeth, the way her hair shaped the subtle curve of her spotless shoulder, the way the sleeves of her dress teetered on the edge of her skin, sneaking previews of her sinful bra strap - Eren took it all in hungrily, feasting on the image with his eyes, wishing he could whip out a drawing pad right there and then and record this wonder.

 

 

“Armin technically isn’t your biological brother,” she stated, running her long fingers through the locks of her perfectly ironed hair.“He’s just someone your parents decided to take in on a whim.”Her fingers stopped flittering and she held Eren’s gaze with disregard before suddenly pouncing on his lap with a feral glint, cupping his face in her hands tenderly, forcing Eren to focus on her, and only her alone.Moving forward, Mikasa’s lips ghosted the lobe of Eren’s ear and in a husky low whisper, pronounced, “Hey, just admit it…You still like me, don’t you?”

 

 

“Geez Mikasa, making jokes like this again…” Eren protested, a nervous laughter escaping his mouth, “If Armin were to see us in this position, he would definitely get the wrong idea.”A flicker of emotion crossed her usually expressionless face and Eren recognised it as irritation.

 

 

It had happened so fast that even Eren, a former black-belt holder of Judo, could never have seen it coming.Swiftly, Mikasa grabbed the collar of Eren’s shirt and pulled him roughly to her, pressing her lips against his trembling ones forcefully, knocking the comic book onto the carpeted floor with a barely audible thud.Eren froze, eyes widened in shock, tasting the sweet artificial flavour of her cherry lipstick.Mikasa tilted her head to the right, lips opening slightly and tongue sliding out sneakily in an attempt to deepen the kiss.Eren grunted, squeezing his eyes shut uncomfortably as he felt his mind go static.Her hands flickered to his pants and she tugged at its zipper impatiently and Eren’s blood ran cold. _No no no no…not like this.This is not how he wanted it to be._ Slapping her hand away roughly, Eren yelped and pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand hurriedly.  

 

 

“Mikasa!Stop!I don’t want this!”

 

 

“What’s wrong, Eren?So what if Armin gets the wrong idea?” Mikasa asked frustratedly, “Besides, splitting up with him is no big deal.In fact, he ditched me just a day ago.”Eren sighed. _Whether it was before they dated or while they were dating or even after they broke up, her attitude was always the same._

 

 

“Again?” Eren questioned, shaking his head, “Armin’s a good man, really…you should treat him better, you know.”Mikasa pouted and drummed her fingers on his chest without much rhythm, sending butterflies to his stomach.Eren still felt extremely cheated at what had just transgressed and anger boiled inside him dangerously, ready to explode.He opened his mouth to say something, to chide her, to plead with her not to do that again but without warning, Mikasa let out a shriek, clapping her hands enthusiastically and all thoughts of expressing himself left Eren’s mind.He stared at Mikasa, observing just how happy she was, and his anger faded away into one of tender bafflement.Eren should have learnt, after countless years of dating Mikasa, that it was hard to get mad at her.

 

 

“Since we’re both free now…” Mikasa intoned, linking arms with Eren and dragging him out of the sofa with her, “Let’s go shopping!Right now!”  

 

 

Eren furrowed his eyebrows.“It’s a no from me,” He replied simply, untangling himself from her.

 

 

“What?Why not?” Mikasa interrogated, slightly annoyed.

 

 

Eren sighed.“I was single yesterday, so it was okay, but not anymore today,” he explained, “It’s not very fair to meet with you alone…I really don’t want any misunderstandings. Not to mention, in case you’re not aware, I actually have school later on.”

 

 

“You’re just going to break up with the person in a week anyway, so it doesn’t matter,” Mikasa shot back, “Also, since when were you so on about school?”Eren stayed silent, ignoring her.After a pregnant pause, Mikasa continued, “What kind of person is it this time?”

 

 

“Same school, a year older than me,” Eren merely answered, conveniently ‘forgetting’ to mention that it was kinda special this time round, since it was a guy, and not another random girl.Oh god, Mikasa would tease him so much if she knew.

 

 

Mikasa clasped her hands together, twirling around.“I always knew you had a thing for older women.She cute?Do you have a photo?”

 

 

Jolted by that question, Eren thought hard about Levi and a short slender figure came to mind.Just what kind of person would he describe Levi as?Levi was, if Eren could say so himself, blessed with strikingly good looks, not the type that girls would fawn over, but rather the type that people would admire from afar, like an Art piece on display at a museum, something to appreciate from a distance, but definitely not something to touch freely.He had piercing coal eyes that were undeniably plain and common, but encompassed a mashup of burning emotions unique to him, the one and only Levi Ackerman- passion, anger and zest all mixed up together.Standing at a height of a hundred and sixty centimetres, Levi was relatively _tiny_.But to make up for his stature, or lack thereof, was his behaviour and mannerism, which contributed to his somehow condescending aura surrounding him, making him seem a much bigger presence than he actually was.  

 

 

Eren stopped short as he realised with increasing guilt that other than his outward appearances, he, in fact, did not know much about Levi.However, to his knowledge, Levi seemed like a pretty exquisite character.

 

 

“Not exactly cute…” Eren reflected, choosing not to correct her misuse of gender pronouns, “More like beautiful.”Before he had fully processed what he had just said, the words were already tumbling out of his mouth. _Beautiful._ A word he never thought he would use on that potty-mouthed man.It wasn’t exactly a lie though.Levi really was beautiful, in his own blunt way.During club activities, when Levi sits at his easel painting, it was hard to describe but Eren could _feel_ time slow down.Every stroke, every expression, every movement Levi made was slowed down and explainably detailed.It was almost, just almost, _sensual_. 

 

 

“Hmm…that’s rare for you to say that,” Mikasa hummed, “More beautiful than I am?”

 

 

“I-I can’t really compare the two of you together,” Eren responded tactfully.

 

 

Mikasa chuckled heartily.“Oh, that’s just what I like about you, Eren.Always so considerate,” she cooed, “Come out and play during the weekends, ‘kay?”

 

 

Eren waved her off with a shrug.“Just get back with Armin already.”

 

 

Frowning, Mikasa stomped her foot on the ground and whipped around hastily, walking out of the door.“Adios!I hate it when you say things like that.”Eren laughed, slumping onto the couch again. _It’s always ‘like’ one second then ‘hate’ the other with her._ Reaching into his pocket to take out his phone, he started typing.

 

 

**To: Grumpy Ol’ Shitface**

**Txt:Rise and shine!Good morning~ :)**

 

 

Eren sent out the message swiftly and placed his phone next to him as he closed his eyes again. _A habit like this…the ideal situation would be to send the message to the same person everyday._ Seven days to see into his heart was short but sufficient.Eren had no idea what would happen at the start of each week, but every time, he found himself hoping that he would fall in love this time. _Maybe, this time, with Levi, he finally would?_ Eren banished that thought to the back of his mind, unwilling to get his hopes too high.How many times did he have the same notion only for it to end in rejection after rejection after rejection?

 

 

_“Then how about it?Why don’t you go out with me?”_

 

 

The question had thoroughly shocked Eren.It was hard to imagine that a popular guy like Levi didn’t already have a girlfriend.His phone buzzed and a funky tune filled the house and Eren rolled over to unlock it.

 

 

**From: Grumpy Ol’ Shitface**

**Txt:Good day to you too…oR what i mean to say is fuck you and your stupid emojis for waking me up so early**

 

 

Eren burst out chuckling.Contrary to his mature looks, no one would have guessed that Levi would be such a foul-mouthed soul…Eren found this twist of fate kinda adorable.Pressing on the ‘call’ button, he put his phone to his ear tentatively, only to have a shrill voice shrieking into his ear.

 

 

“Are you an idiot?Oi, you’re seriously a big fucking idiot, right?” the voice came, uncensored and candid.

 

 

Eren smirked into his receiver.“Well, looks like _someone’s_ not too cheery in the morning.”

 

 

“Who the,” Levi croaked, “ _actual_ fuck wakes people up at this unearthly hour?Now, I can’t even go back to sleep.You owe me big time, _big time_ , asshole.”

 

 

Eren shook with laughter.“Yes, yes I’m an utter idiot.Much sorry.Such apologetic.Very repent.Wow.”

 

 

“Hey!Don’t you dare laugh while you’re apologising!Much less use doge talk!” Levi snapped, clicking his tongue.Eren could almost envision Levi’s face scrunched up in anger, the thought of it making him chuckle even harder.

 

 

“So,” Eren said, after composing himself, “what do you propose I do to make it up to you?”

 

 

Levi felt his blood boil and he massaged his temples.“I’m so fucking pissed right now.I just want to punch you in the face.”

 

 

Eren raised his eyebrows.“Ho?How about I go over to your house right this instant so you can do just that?”he countered, nibbling at his thumb.There was a strange silence from the other end and he felt a shiver run through his spine, causing his hair to stand up.“E-Eh…you can’t be serious ri-”

 

 

“Eren,” Levi interrupted, voice threateningly low. 

 

 

“Y-yes?” Eren gulped nervously.It was the first time he had heard Levi sound so stern, but yet again this sternness in his voice somehow matched Eren’s impression of him. 

 

“Promise me you’ll come for activities today, okay?”

 

 

“Art club?Why?What’s the occasion?  There's no session today,”Eren quizzed, confused.

 

 

Levi breathed heavily.“We’re having a meeting one hour before school starts, dumbass” he explained, “You better not skip it or I _will_ wring your throat.”Eren blinked.

 

 

“How is this even related to me making it up to you?”

 

 

“It's for revenge,” came the short reply, curt and to the point.Before Eren could even ask what _that_ meant, the line cut off abruptly and the brunette was met with the disappointing sound of static and a monotonous _beep._ Combing through his bedhead hair with his fingers, Eren kicked off his bedroom slippers and fell onto the sofa in a daze.This day was going to suck real bad…Eren could feel it in his bones.It was one thing for him to be waken up by Mikasa so rudely in the wee hours (she had jumped around on his bed wildly, refusing to stop until Eren had been roused) and another to have to report to school prematurely for Art Club, also fondly dubbed by yours truly as the “yawnathon”.Eren rubbed his eyes lethargically.Oh well, he guess Levi was worth going to school for, he hoped.Levi was, after all, a peculiar character, and not to mention, his current date…surely Eren had to have some level of commitment to the club both of them shared, right?

 

 

Eren felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier and as his head fell backwards softly into the soft confines of a cushion, he felt nothing but sweet relief for his tired body… _Just another five more minutes of sleep…_ his mind echoed numbly.

 

 

Levi could wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler: Levi definitely could NOT wait  
> // IM SO SORRY I AM GONNA TAKE SUPER LONG TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAP  
> if u want an amigo to talk to oR simply just scream into the void tgt find me on tumblr @ shingeki-no-kaneki.tumblr.com


	4. Tuesday p.m. - Luscious Eyelashes and Forgotten Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEYHEYHEYHEYHYE GUESS WHO'S BACK   
> im super de duper sorry this took so long to update!!!! i was in the toilet jk sorry

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What, Levi?You aren’t going off yet?” Hanji called out, her bag slung over her shoulder casually and an all-knowing smile plastered on her face.“You do know you’re gonna be late for classes, right?” Levi shook his head and clicked his tongue in annoyance, fishing into his pockets to check his phone for messages.

 

_Club activities were long over…just what the fuck was taking Eren so long?_ Hanji draped her hands over the chair next to Levi, peering over his shoulder to (not-so-sneakily) sneak a peek at his phone.Without so much as a sideway glance at her, Levi whipped around instantly and shoved her face away from his phone. 

 

“Levy-bevvy, I noticed you’ve been rather _out of sorts_ this session,” Hanji started, punching Levi softly and playfully, “Does this happen to have anything to do with the absence of a certain starry-eyed junior?”Levi’s face betrayed no sliver of emotion but the exasperated tone in his voice gave it away.

 

“For fuck’s sake, shitty four eyes, my emotions are not so fickle as to be swayed by a pubescent _teenager_ ,” Levi lied through his teeth, massaging his temples.He was in too deep for Eren and he bloody well knew that.Hanji hid her bemusement behind the reflections of her spectacles.

 

“You sound as though you aren’t a ‘pubescent teenager’ yourself,” Hanji mimicked light-heartedly, ruffling Levi’s hair as she got up from her seat.Levi waved her off with a slight flick of his hand and Hanji sauntered out of the door gladly, turning off the lights without warning and shouting out a badly-pronounced “chao!”.

 

Levi whispered to himself, “Good fucking riddance.”He glanced over at his phone one last time before the darkness overcame him, and he felt himself drift into an uneasy sleep.

 

-

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Eren chanted almost religiously as he meandered in and out of the school corridors expertly, his bag rhythmically banging against the side of his body.He was dead meat; Levi was going to _kill_ him, even that much he knew. 

 

Bursting through the door that lead to the Art Club, Eren cried out, “I’m so sorry, I-”He cut himself off automatically, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room and barely making out the sleeping figure of the raven.Even from a distance, he could see the long eyelashes that extended from Levi’s eyelids, dark and curved upwards - it was cute, really, adorable even.Gingerly, Eren made his way towards the chair beside Levi and plopped himself down wordlessly, trying as he might to make as little sound as humanly possible.Up close and asleep, Levi was even more beautiful.His milky-white complexion paled in comparison to the dark ebony contours of his hair, the two contrasting well against each other.Without the ever-present scowl Levi constantly wore while awake, his face was almost _angelic_ asleep and Eren ravished in its rare glow. 

 

_Oh how he adored pretty things._

 

Absentmindedly, Eren stuck his finger out to finger Levi’s luscious eyelashes, an action he had not consciously decided to make, and immediately regretted his move when Levi stirred awake, his eyelids parting open to reveal metallic grey irises.“Assaulting someone while they’re asleep…Just what the fuck,” Levi growled, words slurred a little from sleep, “do you think you’re doing?”Eren backed away instinctively, the momentum of his movement causing his chair to tip backwards and for him to go crashing onto the floor with a _thud_.

 

“A-As I thought you’re angry…” Eren stuttered, still on the floor, “I-I’m sorry your eyelashes were just too b-beautiful and I-I accide-” Levi shot him a piercing glare, silencing Eren immediately and evoking an involuntary “ _eek!”_ from him.

 

Levi shook his head slowly, glancing at the clock on the wall.Sighing, he said, “It’s already 8:34…you’re _1 hour and 4 minutes_ late.Of course I’m angry, you fucknugget.What’s more, attacking me in my sleep…totally unforgivable.”The measured tone he took on was a hundred times more terrifying than shouting - it belied undertones of silent anger and disappointment that Eren vowed to never ever fuck with.Eren smiled sheepishly, hoping to perhaps grin himself out of trouble. He could feel pure rage radiating from Levi’s small but menacing stature, and he prayed fervently to the gods that today would not be his last.

 

Levi walked towards Eren and the brunette winced, squeezing his eyes shut to brace himself for the oncoming physical onslaught.He waited and waited and waited, but it never came.“Oi,” Levi snarled, “Are you gonna take it or just leave me hanging like a fool?”Confused, Eren opened his eyes hesitantly and was shocked to see an outstretched hand before him.He darted his eyes swiftly upwards to make eye contact with the owner, Levi, disbelief evidently splayed across his face.

 

“A-Aren’t you still mad at me?” Eren questioned, wary that Levi was about to play a prank on him.

 

Levi huffed.“It’s hard for me to stay angry at you, _Eren_.” The way Levi said his name made Eren shiver and with a shock, Eren noticed that Levi’s cheeks had turned a slight tint of rosy pink - blush!Was Levi blushing?Was Levi blushing because of him?Erin’s thoughts ran wild.

 

Levi promptly burst into unrestrained laughter and subsequently, so did Eren.The situation was simply so hilarious and wild that it transgressed all logic and reason - in the small confines of the art room stood _the_ Levi Ackerman, Titan High’s number 1 delinquent-cum-art-boy, with a helping hand stretched out in waiting together with _the_ Eren Jaeger, the school’s infamously dubbed “playboy-cum-hooky-king”, seated on the floor, a chair fallen behind him.If anyone were to barge into the room at this very moment, the sight would be too bizarre to comprehend.

 

Laughter fading, Eren grabbed onto the waiting hand and Levi pulled the boy up with ease, his hand lingering on Eren’s even after he had a steady footing.Eren cleared his throat, suddenly conscious of how the two of them were alone, together, in a dark room.“So,” he began, in an effort to push his unsavoury thoughts away, “what now?Do we just go back to class or..?”

 

Levi snorted.“Since when were you so enthusiastic about class?” he teased, “Let’s go out.”

 

Eren frowned in confusion as he picked up the chair lying forgotten on the floor, his head tilting to the side.“Aren’t we already?”

 

“Bruh…I meant on a date,” Levi said exasperatedly, shocked at how thick-headed his junior was.It was the first time he had to spell a date out so explicitly. 

 

Eren felt his heart skip a beat.“Huh…?” he asked.

 

Levi felt the need to explain himself.“Because,” he started, cocking his head to face Eren, “it’s already Tuesday!One week will fly by in a flash and I have to use my time wisely, don’t I?”

 

“Uh…Levi it doesn’t work like that,” Eren replied. _I knew it…even though the limit is one week…_

 

“Hm?” Levi hummed, packing his belongings into his bag, “No way, isn’t a date a standard part of your itinerary?”

 

“Standard?” Eren queried, “There is _no_ standard.” _Because this isn’t a game to me._

 

Levi smiled, slinging his bag over his shoulder.“Good!Geez, I’m starving…let’s eat! I’m craving ramen,” Levi answered, “Oh! There’s a great ramen place in the shopping centre a few blocks away from our school.We should check that out.”

 

_No._ “Are you kidding me?” Eren asked angrily, his head bowed, the soft brown bangs of his hair covering his eyes.There was a certain heavy air around the boy that Levi could not place his finger on what exactly. 

 

“What is it, Eren?Is ramen no good?” Levi frowned, worried. _Even if I really do fall for Levi, I’m sure that it won’t go as I want to.I have to tell him!This isn’t just some kind of game to pass time so If I don’t split up with him_ now _…_

 

Eren opened his mouth to speak but the words were knocked out of his mouth when Levi took hold of his hand, dragging him out of the door of the art room and subsequently, out of school. “Come on, what’s with you?Let’s go!” Levi exclaimed.Eren looked down at his shoes the entire way, unsure of how to carry on.

 

Eren was so screwed.

 

-

 

The duo walked in silence the entire way to the ramen shop, the air heavy and tense between them.Levi wasn’t sure what had gone wrong; weren’t they laughing so joyfully just a few minutes before?He cast a sideways glance at Eren in an attempt to read his facial expression but it was blank - unusually blank.

 

Levi and Eren entered the ramen shop unceremoniously.It was a dangly store decorated with bamboo and traditional calligraphy, a tad quaint but nonetheless possessed a homely touch to it - definitely within the poor budget of the two students.“Do you not like ramen?” Levi queried, breaking the uneasy silence as the store assistant set down two piping hot bowls of noodles, “You’ve been really quiet today.”

 

“What?” Eren shot back, taken aback at the invasion.

 

“I dislike that,” Levi said matter-of-factly and Eren tensed up, the muscles in his shoulders hardening, “That you’re actually unhappy about something, but you just keep quiet and go along with my whims and fancies.”With that, Levi stared at Eren with his cold piercing see-all eyes and Eren immediately felt bare, so very bare.

 

“I-I wasn’t thinking that!” Eren lied through his teeth, digging into his ramen.He looked down with a solemn look on his face. “I guess I am a _bit_ troubled.”

 

_Why…why can’t I be more courageous about this and just break up with him?_

 

Levi slurped his noodles gracefully, an action Eren had never thought someone could execute with poise until now.“If you don’t feel like it, how about we forget it for today?” Levi asked, not once turning to look at Eren.

 

Eren was puzzled.“You don’t like it when people are passive and just go along with you?”

 

“Exactly!I hate it!” Levi cried out, suddenly springing back to life, “Because, if we aren’t both enjoying ourselves, what’s the point?”Levi’s expression softened and Eren took it in with an inhalation. 

 

It was the first time somebody had told him that.

 

“So, shoes,” Eren said, making an effort, “Let’s see if there are any new styles.”

 

Levi made a face.“Shopping?” Levi replied, gulping down the remainder of his noodles, “Sure thing!Let’s go!”Eren beamed back at him, a foreign warmth spreading throughout his body.

 

They headed over to the shoe department of the shopping centre, checking out different designs and colours.Levi appeared to be having fun, his eyes lit up in excitement and his mouth turned upwards, Eren observed.It was then that it dawned on Eren that he did not know anything about the mysterious senior. _From the stoic facade he puts up in school and during club activities, I would never have dreamt that he would be so interesting and mercurial.Even stranger,_ Eren thought, I _find it harder and harder to tear my eyes away from him._

 

Before long, the sun was setting and Levi proposed they watched a movie together, to which Eren agreed readily.The movie they picked was one of action and thriller and Eren watched in delight and anticipation, his blood-curdling as he was kept on the edge of his seat.All of a sudden, beside him, he felt warmth spread onto his right shoulder.Looking to the right, his eyes widened as he eyed Levi sleeping defencelessly on him, body relaxed and face free of frowns.Eren inhaled sharply. _Man, Levi sure was testing his control._ Levi snored softly and Eren let out a controlled laughter.

 

Levi sure was cute and it took Eren all the self-control he had in his body to not have a repeat of this afternoon’s events, lest Levi wake up hot and angry again.As the pictures on the cinema screen kept changing, all thoughts of the movie was cleanly forgotten as Eren instead focused his attention entirely on the boy sleeping soundly next to him.

 

-

 

“Hey Levi, wake up,” Eren murmured, elbowing the raven awake, “The movie has ended.”

 

“Mmmm..” Levi grunted, nudging himself deeper into Eren’s shoulder , “Just a little longer.”Eren broke into a tender smile, his eyes glinting with affection as he stroked Levi’s head absentmindedly.

 

_That’s right…just a little longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waow!!!!! as always, find me on tumbler dot com at shingeki-no-kaneki xoxo LOVE YALL THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND AND ALL THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS AND KUDOS AAHHHHH I REALLY CANT EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE TO YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT


End file.
